


Teach me how to love

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of disbanding, the Shutoko's girls basketball team who never won even one game were working hard to save their dying team. [y/n] [l/n], the current team captain, thinking of what she could do for the team, accidentally saw the amazing shoot of Midorima Shintaro. And this makes the girl approach the tsundere to ask him to teach her. The problem was, just when did Midorima agreed to teach someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shutoku's Girls Basketball Team

  
Shutoku boys basketball team. One of the three kings of Tokyo who bagged countless wins. It was also the team who managed to secure the Generation of Miracles number one shooter, Midorima Shintaro strengthening more the already strong team.

  
  
Today was a pleasant day and as usual, the boys team were working hard to train themselves. They have a title that they need to protect and they will do everything just to be on top.

  
  
However, our story wasn't going to start on this basketball gym.

  
  
Only few people knows about it but on the opposite direction of the boys basketball gym was another gym. The gym that belongs to Shutoku's girls basketball team.

  
  
People doesn't really pay attention to the girls games so they weren't really popular. Truth to be told, only few knows that there was actually a girls team at Shutoku. Well the team can't really blame them. It's not like they did something impressive. They never won a match before and a true disappointment for a school with a strong boys team.

  
  
They keep losing and losing and now, they're facing a big problem...

  
  
[y/n], the current team captain stood in front of her team mates. Everyone was looking down and gloomy.

  
  
"So, senpai. The student body told coach that if we failed to win the championship this upcoming Inter high, then, we'll disband?" Mishima Matsuri, number 7 and the one who was considered as the ace bit her lip as she asked.

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "We never won even once ever since this team was established six years ago. It was actually a big miracle that this team manage to stay for that long. But Shutoku has enough of our lost." [y/n] took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm a useless captain."

  
  
"No way! What the heck, [y/n]! You did everything you can! Those bastards were just being unreasonable!" Aikawa Sachiko, number 5 and the vice captain argued with a very pissed of look. "I'll go and punch them!" Aikawa turned to run out planning to 'punch them' but tripped when [y/n] trip her.

  
  
"Enough with your nonsense, Aikawa! Do you want them to end our team now before we even try to save it?!" [y/n] threw a ball on her head earning a groan from the noisy woman.

  
  
"But captain. What are we going to do? Coach has already given up. He said he will quit already. Whose going to train us now?" Fukuzumi Megumi, number 9 of the team, worriedly asked.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes sharpen. "We don't need that geezer. We'll do this our way." [y/n] turned to her other teammates. "We'll train hard even if we collapse and die! Remember this is our last chance! I know some of you have given up. Anyone who doesn't want to do this anymore is free to go. I won't stop you and I won't hold it against you. But to those who want to stay then let's do this together. Alright?!"

  
  
"Alright!!!"

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The girls resumed their practice. Working hard twice as before. They've been practicing for hours and before they knew it, it's getting dark.

  
  
"Boy... I'm sweating hard." [y/n] said as she breathe heavily. "I'll go and buy something to drink."

  
  
"Buy me some too!" Aikawa called before focussing back on her dribbling.

  
  
"Remember to pay me back later." [y/n] frowned and left the gym.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
The class have already ended a few hours ago and it's almost time for the clubs dismissal's too. People from different clubs passed her by as they happily chatted about their upcoming games or events.

  
  
[y/n] couldn't help but to feel envious. They don't need to worry about their team disbanding and they don't need to work themselves to death just for the sake of winning. Her envy grew more as the boys basketball team passed by.

  
  
"He really annoys me." One of the guys said.

  
  
"Just let him. Coach granted him three selfish requests." The other one replied.

  
  
"It was still annoying." The first one replied back.

  
  
"Just chuck a pumpkin or something on him next time." Another one said and with that, everyone laughed.

  
  
They just passed her by without even acknowledging her. _"Maybe some of them didn't even know that there's a girls basketball team."_ [y/n] thought and her eyes twitched. "Pissed me off. Bastards. I'll show you." She grumbled and walked, passing some scared students who could somehow sense the fog of anger surrounding her.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Before you could reach the cafeteria, you need to pass the boys basketball gym. That actually fanned her anger more. She doesn't want to see that polished gym. But she was really thirsty and she forgot to bring her bottled water so she endured.

  
  
Just as she reach the gym's doorway, she heard the sound of dribbling. Curious, she peaked inside.

  
  
Swoosh...

  
  
"What?" Her eyes grew wide as a ball shoot in and entered the hoop. Then, her eyes turned to who shoot it. Whoever it was weren't standing in the middle but on the other side of the court. "That."

  
  
"....."

  
  
Her [e/c] met with green once. Although she have never seen any of his game before, she still have heard about him. She heard that he could shoot anywhere in the court. She always thought they were just exaggerating. But seeing him do that... The genius shooter of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro was truly incredible.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Teach me

 

  
Time stood still as [y/n]'s [e/c] eyes locked on Midorima's green once. No one dared to move. It was like everything was frozen. That was until a loud voice called Midorima breaking the spell. Incoming footsteps alerted the two and with that, their attention turned to the new comer.

  
  
"What's the matter, Shin-chan? I heard you stop." A freshman asked.

  
  
"Takao." Oh. So that was his name.

  
  
"Hmm? Oh." The guy, Takao finally noticed [y/n] and came skipping to her. "Aren't you [y/n]-senpai?" He excitedly asked.

  
  
[y/n] was taken aback. She wasn't expecting someone from the basketball team to know her.

  
  
"Who?" Midorima who doesn't have any idea at all asked.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes twitched. The tone of the green brat... She doesn't like it.

  
  
"[y/n]-senpai! She's the team captain of girls basketball team!"

  
  
"Oh." Midorima fixed his glasses. "You mean the team  who never won?"

  
  
Snap... And that's the line he shouldn't have crossed.

  
  
Gritting her teeth, [y/n] raised her fist. "Come here and lower your head brat. Let me give you a little bump on the head."

  
  
"No one would lower his head if you'll threaten him like that." Midorima replied calmly.

  
  
"Uh-oh." Takao nervously glanced at the older woman as her eyes twitched more.

  
  
"You brat!" [y/n] prepared herself to jump to Midorima but Takao was fast. He hastily grabbed the woman behind, preventing her from murdering Midorima.  
  
"Senpai! Calm yourself!"

  
  
"Let me go! I will kill him." Disregarding her unladylike way of raising her leg to land a kick to Midorima, she struggled against Takao's grip.

  
  
"You can't kill him! Shutoku needs him!" Takao reasoned.

  
  
"I don't care! I'll cut him in bits and threw it on the Tokyo Bay!" [y/n] began to use her arm to wiggle out of Takao's grip and with her fearsome strength, the one who suffered from her was Takao.

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Damn him!" [y/n] angrily took a bite on her burger as Mishima and Aikawa watched her.

  
  
"I heard he was really egoistical and rude but I wasn't expecting him to insult captain [y/n]." Mishima states, shuddering knowing about her captain's temper.

  
  
"He probably has a death wish." Aikawa chuckled and took a bite on her burger. "So, you manage to kill him?"

  
  
"Nope. Takao-kun stopped me." [y/n] replied annoyed.

  
  
"Haha. What a lucky bastard." Aikawa laughed amused.

  
  
Just then, the door of the shop opened.

  
"Shin-chan. You're terrible. Thanks to you, I was beaten senseless by senpai."

  
  
"Scorpio's were unlucky today. That's the only reason why you got beaten, don't blame me of your bad luck."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes twitched as he heard that voice.

  
  
"Wah! It's [y/n]-senpai!" Takao, like a puppy, runs to the girls table. Midorima calmly followed.

  
  
"What are you two doing here?" [y/n] asked.

  
  
"People gets hungry. And it's the nearest store." Midorima replied still with that calmly annoying tone.

  
  
"Captain, are these two Takao-san and Midorima-san?" Mishima asked.

  
  
"Yes." [y/n] replied and turned to Takao. "These were my team mates, Mishima and Aikawa."

  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Takao Kazunari and this is Shin-chan."

  
  
"Midorima Shintaro." Midorima corrected him.

  
  
"Oh Shin-chan. Let's order." Like an energetic kid, Takao dragged the taller man to order, leaving the girls.

  
  
"I'll be going first, captain." Mishima suddenly said, picking her bag. 

  
  
"Already? Come on! Stay for a bit!" Aikawa tried to grab the younger girl but Mishima avoided her. 

  
  
"No, senpai. Unlike you, I do my homeworks."

  
  
[y/n] laughed at this while Aikawa pouted.

  
  
"Bye." Mishima waved and left them.

  
  
Just then, Takao and Mdorima returned with what they ordered.

  
  
"Eh? Mishima-san's gone?" Takao asked.

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "She said she have some school work to finish."

  
  
"If that's the case, can we sit with you guys?" Takao excitedly put his tray down on their table.

  
  
[y/n] shrugged. "Sure."

  
  
"Sweet!" Takao took the seat beside Aikawa, leaving the Midorima to sit beside [y/n].

  
  
Midorima grumbled and sent Takao a glare before taking the seat.

  
  
Already hungry, Takao began eating his food. "You know? I was surprised that you guys doesn't know us." Takao said.

  
  
"We know your names but we don't know how you guys look." Aikawa replied.

  
  
"Hmm? Haven't you watched our game before?"

  
  
With this innocent question, Aikawa turned her eyes to her captain.

  
  
Ignoring the two, [y/n] began sipping on her drinks. Her mind however were repeating Takao's question. They have never watched any of the boys game before because it was hard for them to watch. If they do, it was going to be a slap on their faces. It will only make them realize it more that they're nothing compare the boys team. So instead of watching, they just pour all their strength and energy with training.

  
  
"Were busy with the practice. Unlike you guys, we never won a game before that's why we needed to work hard." [y/n] answered casually.

  
  
Aikawa sighed. "I don't know if you already know this but if we failed to win this inter high then it's the end of the girls team."

  
  
Takao's eyes widened. "What?! That's unfair!"

  
  
"It wasn't really. For six years, Shutoku tolerated us. It was actually nice of them." 

  
  
"Still-"

  
  
"Don't worry, Takao-kun. We won't go down without a fight." [y/n] confidently said. 

  
  
Beside her, Midorima was silently watching her.

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"I'll be taking this way now, senpai." Takao said as he turned to Midorima and [y/n]. Aikawa already parted with them at the station and now, it's just the three of them.

  
  
"It seems like Shin-chan's passing your home so be sure to make him walk you home." Takao grinned.

  
  
"I'm not walking her home, I'm just passing her home." Midorima argued.

  
  
"I don't need him walking me home, Takao. I'm a grown graduating woman." [y/n] rolled her eyes sending Midorima a glare. But Takao just laughed.

  
  
"See ya tomorrow, you two!" Takao waved, leaving the duo.

  
  
Without a word, [y/n] began walking and Midorima followed.

  
  
[y/n] glanced to the man beside her. He was really tall and he's cute. Too bad. The brat was rude. His left hand was taped and on his other hand was...

  
  
"Is that an angel figurine?" [y/n] asked.

  
  
Midorima spared her a small glance before focusing on his way again. "Yes. it's cancer's lucky item."

  
  
"Huh?" She really don't have any idea what this man was talking about.

  
  
"I always follow Oha-asa's horoscope and to make sure my shot never miss, I always bring my lucky items with me." 

  
  
"....." Nope. She still don't get it.

  
  
Just then, they saw a street court on the corner. [y/n] then remembered her problem.

  
  
Sending the man beside her a glance, she have decided to do what she was thinking back at the court when she saw him shoot the ball.

  
  
"You're a shooting guard, aren't you." 

 

"Yes."

  
  
[y/n] run in front of him blocking his way. "Teach me."

  
  
"What-"

  
  
Full of determination, she faced Midorima Shintaro. 

  
  
"Teach me how to shoot like that."

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. She's not my obligation

 

  
[y/n] tapped her pen on the desk as her teacher blabbed about something about Japanese Literature or something. She wasn't listening to the discussion. Her mind was wandering on what happened yesterday with Midorima Shintaro.

  
  
**Flashback:**

  
  
"Teach me how to shoot like that."

  
  
Midorima stared at her. His face shows no sign of any reaction whatsoever. His face was blank.

  
  
[y/n] remained silent, watching the tall man. She have no idea what Midorima was thinking right now. But she really hope that he was reconsidering what she was asking.

  
  
After a short while, Midorima let a soft breath and closed his eyes as he fixed his glasses. "No."

  
  
"What?! But why?!"

  
  
Midorima began walking, passing her by. "I don't have time. Besides, I don't think you'll manage to master the shooting in just a short while."

  
  
"You won't know until I tried!" [y/n] argued and chase after Midorima.

  
  
Midorima then stopped on his track and turn to the woman. "Just give it up. The basketball team, I mean. It's hopeless."

  
  
**End of Flashback...**

  
  
In the end, she failed to convince Midorima to teach her. _"But that doesn't mean I will give up. I'll keep pestering him until he agrees."_   [y/n] thought, scribbling Midorima's name on her notebook.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
On her way to the girls basketball gym, she decides to visit the boys gym. Footsteps echoed around the court as the team practiced.

  
  
Entering silently, her eyes scanned the crowd and quickly found her target, the green haired shooter.

  
  
Midorima was focusing with his shooting. His eyes were locked on the hoop. As he got a perfect form, he shoot the ball on a high arc. The whole team, as if already used at this, returned to the other side of the court already expecting the ball to go in. And they were right, it goes in.

  
  
"He really is good." [y/n] muttered with a sigh. He might be a rude brat but he really was good. 

  
  
[y/n] began walking out of the door. But unknown to her, Midorima glanced at her fleeting form as she left.

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Shin-chan? Are you done changing?" Takao asked as he entered the locker room.

  
  
Midorima was already changed back on his school uniform and were folding his sweaty shirt when Takao walked in. "Why don't you just go home alone. I didn't asked you to wait for me." Midorima said harshly.

  
  
"Tsundere." Takao muttered and picked Midorima's today's lucky item which was a freakin pillow.

  
  
"I'm not a tsundere." Midorima sent him a glare and grabbed his lucky item back.

  
  
"Hmm..." Takao chuckled. "Anyway, what happened yesterday?"

  
  
Midorima slung his bag and began walking. Takao hastily followed the taller man out of the locker room and out of the gym.

  
  
"What do you mean yesterday?" Midorima asked even though he knows what Takao was talking about.

  
  
Takao who was already used with this personality of Midorima clarified it. "After I left. When you walk [y/n]-senpai home."

  
  
"You know I've been thinking about this for a while now. Sure you call her senpai but you're still being overly familiar by calling her using her first name."

  
  
Takao shrugged. "Well, she looks like she's very approachable and she doesn't seems to mind. But you know, I won't let you change the topic. Now, spill it."

  
  
"I don't have anything to spill."

  
  
"Liar."

  
  
"I'm not lying."

  
  
"Oh. Is that Mishima-san?" On a distance, three girls were walking. The two male recognized one of them as Mishima while the two were unfamiliar to them. "Mishima-san!" Takao called.

  
  
Hearing Takao's booming voice, Mishima turned and approached the males, her companion followed her.

  
  
"Hello, Takao-san, Midorima-san. It's already late. Why are you guys still here?" She asked.

  
  
"Oh, well. Shin-chan and I stays to practice more even if our senpai's already left. How about you?" Takao asked.

  
  
"Well, were practicing. By the way, these are my team mates. Fukuzumi Megumi and Takeda Yui. Girls, these boys were from basketball team, Takao-san and Midorima-san."

  
  
"Nice to meet you." The girl who looked very tired smiled.

  
  
"Likewise." Takao returned.

  
  
"Midorima? I don't know but that name sounds familiar." Takeda mused.

  
  
"That's because he was Teikou's number one shooter." Mishima said.

  
  
"Eh? The generation of miracles shooter? No wonder it sounds familiar."

  
  
"Er... Is that a pillow?" Fukuzumi asked this time, staring at Midorima's lucky item.

  
  
"It's my lucky item from Oha-Asa's astrology." Midorima answered as if a normal person would understand it.

  
  
"Huh?"

  
  
Takao let a laugh. "Don't mind him. He's just as weird as that."

  
  
"I'm not weird! I'm normal!"

  
  
"You girls were going home now? You guys looks very tired." Takao stated, ignoring Midorima.

  
  
Mishima sighed. "We need to work hard if we wanted t keep the team."

  
  
"I see. How about [y/n]-senpai?" He asked.

  
  
The girls exchange glances before sighing. "She's still at the gym. Practicing." Mishima gloomily replied.

  
  
"Were getting worried about her. She'd been practicing non-stop. If this continued, she'll going to collapse from exhaustion." Takeda added.

  
  
"That's not good." Takao muttered.

  
  
Midorima then turned and began leaving.

  
  
"Wah! Shin-chan! Wait!" Takao called before turning to the girl. "We have to go now. nice meeting you, girls." With that, he run after the green haired guy.

  
  
"Geez. Why are you in a hurry." Takao complained.

  
  
Midorima won't bother to answer him. He just continued to walk. But inside his mind, the girls voice keep repeating over and over.

  
  
_'She's still at the gym. Practicing.'_

  
  
_'Were getting worried about her. She'd been practicing non-stop. If this continued, she'll going to collapse from exhaustion.'_

  
  
_"So what. She's not my responsibility."_ Midorima thought, convincing himself.

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Reason

 

  
"Wahahaha! So [y/n] senpai has been asking you to teach her? Is that the reason why she keeps popping out of nowhere, convincing you?!" Takao rolled on his side as he laughed.

  
  
Annoyed that his so-called friend found it amusing, Midorima sent him a glare which obviously doesn't have any effect to Takao.

  
  
Midorima has beginning to get stressed out by [y/n]'s insistence. Ever since she asked him to teach her how to shoot 'Midorima way', she has been bothering him at every possible moment. Every morning before class, lunch break and after class. His only break from her was when it was time for the club practice. It seems that she was always present with the girls team practice and even practice overtime even though everyone already left.

  
  
"Well, why don't you just teach her? I mean, all you need was to teach her how to do it." Takao offered.

  
  
"If that was easy as that, everyone could be a shooter. Do you really think someone would manage to shoot a ball like me just by telling them how to?" Midorima countered.

  
  
Takao shrugged. "Well of course not everyone could. But that was [y/n] senpai's problem. Just feed her with pointers and leave the rest to her. It's up to her whether she'll manage to fail or to succeed. Although I really hope that she'll succeed. I really admire her determination and passion."

  
  
"No way. It's troublesome. Teaching others is troublesome. Besides what's in it for me if I teach her?"

  
  
Takao sighed at his friend's stubbornness. "What a cold-hearted person." Takao run ahead of Midorima. "I'll be skipping the practice. My parents we'll be away for tonight and my sister's alone so you're on your own today, Shin-chan."

  
  
Fixing his glasses, he stared at him without any care. "I don't need you anyway, nanodayo."

  
  
"Cold. Really cold." Takao stated with an exaggerated puff. "See you tomorrow, Shin-chan!" Takao waved and skipped away. 

  
  
Midorima turned and head to the basketball gym alone. He'll be practicing till late today. After all, Inter high was coming.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Out of 10 balls, only 5 would get in. It was pretty pathetic but [y/n] has no time to feel sorry for herself. At least she was alone and no one would see that pathetic shooting of her.

  
  
It's not like she has been playing basketball for a long time now. Truth to be told, she only started playing last year and even though she likes watching, she have never hold a ball before she joined the team.

  
  
She was really surprised when her old team captain chooses her to take over the captain's position. She was new after all. Her captain told her that her dedication and leadership was superb even though she lacked experience. No one questioned the ex-captain's decision. Even Aikawa who have been playing ever since middle school supported that. That's why she always does her best to keep her team under control.

  
  
_"I may not good with anything. But I at least want to do something to save this team... Too bad.. It seems that Midorima-kun would never help me... I think, I am beginning to be a nuisance... I guess it's time to give up asking his help..."_ [y/n] thought as she let a small smile. _"Brother. I'm sorry if I'm not as good as you. But you said, what was important was to support the team, right? I want to do that but first, I need to help this team survive. Support won't help this team right now. I need to work on something so that I could support this team in the future. I'll practice even until I collapse. That's the only thing I could do. Right? Brother...?"_

  
  
She began dribbling the ball again and raised the ball to shoot. But suddenly, her sight began spinning.

  
  
"Ughh..." She dropped the ball and fell on he knees.

  
  
Exhaustion. It was beginning to attack her. "No... I don't have time for this." Pulling herself together, she raised her head and continue with her shooting.

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
A few more days have passed and Midorima was wondering about something.

  
  
[y/n] have stopped bothering him. Actually, he haven't seen her for a while now. And for some reason, it was bugging him.

  
  
"Eh... Three straight days. I haven't seen [y/n] senpai for three straight days." Takao muttered. "I am beginning to miss her."

  
  
"I am happy that she finally stopped tailing me." Midorima half-heartedly stated.

  
  
_"Psh... As if I don't know that you also miss her..."_ Takao thought. "I've seen you looking around for a sight of her..."

  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!"

  
  
A group of girls suddenly run passed the two men , surprising them. They both recognized the girls.

  
  
"Mishima-san, Fukuzumi-san and Takeuchi-san?" Takao named them.

  
  
"It's Takeda." Takeda corrected him with a glare.

  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He sheepishly apologized. "Anyway, why're you guys on a hurry? Don't tell me, you're jogging? You guys were still on your school uniforms and why jog inside the school building?"

  
  
Reminded why they're on a hurry, they have began panicking. "We were called to the clinic! They said, Aikawa senpai found captain [y/n] collapsed at the gym floor!"

  
  
Takao's eyes widened and began to looked worried. Midorima was stunned.

  
  
"What are we waiting for! Let's go to the clinic! Come on!" Takao grabbed Midorima's arm and began pulling him as he run.

  
  
"Takao!"

  
  
The girls followed the boys.

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
When the group arrives at the clinic, they found the teary Aikawa sitting beside the unconscious [y/n].

  
  
"Guys..." Aikawa sniffed relieved seeing her teammates.

  
  
"Senpai, what happened?" Takeda asked.

  
  
"Well, she has been skipping classes for a few days now. I know that she was practicing and when I told her to actually go to class, she said she'll do that after the match and to just let her practice her shooting until then. I let her not knowing that she never took a single break, even skipping lunch just to practice. And now, after class, I checked on her and found her on the floor." Aikawa explained, her eyes on their captain's sleeping form.

  
  
"Captain has always been stubborn but this was a bit too much even for her." Mishima shook her head.

  
  
"I don't understand." Midorima finally talked after hearing everyone. "Why is she working hard just to save this team. It was impossible to begin with. With your level, you won't stand a chance. I heard that Touou, Hakuryo and Seihou's girls team were formidable."

  
  
"Shin-chan! That was harsh!" Takao scolded him.

  
  
"No. It's ok. Takao-san. Midorima-san is right." Mishima stated, looking down. "We know it was impossible. And truthfully, all of us except the captain believes that it was hopeless. Yet. All of us still decides to practice for captain's sake."

  
  
Fukuzumi nodded at this. "Yes. We might be a weak team but captain always believed in us. She was always rough and screaming at us but she also look out for us."

  
  
Aikawa sighed loudly earning everyones attention. "Alright. I am the only one who know this and I know I'm not in any position to tell you this. But I will tell you why she was working hard for this team." She shook her head. "No. She wasn't doing this just for the team's sake. She was doing this for her older brother."

  
  
Everyone stared at her confused. What does [y/n]'s brother has to do with this?

  
  
"[l/n] Jun was 4 years older than [y/n] and was Shutoku's ace and ex captain. Ask your senpai's on your team. I think some of them at least know the name." Aikawa began.

  
  
Both Takao and Midorima didn't know that and made a mental note to ask their current captain about him. If he was the ace, then they must know him.

  
  
Wait... Did she just say, 'was'? "Was?" Takao gave her a questioning look.

  
Looking down, Aikawa continued. "Jun-kun died a few years ago. He was on his way to his match. A university game. But on his way, he lost his control over his motorcycle and been hit by an upcoming truck. He was killed on the spot." Aikawa closed her eyes. "[y/n] was raised by her brother. Both her parents were busy that's why she was always with Jun and since Jun plays a lot of street basketball, she always watched her brother. Jun loves basketball but that accident ended everything for him. That's why even though she's a woman and she had no experience or special skills, [y/n] still joined the team and later became the captain." Sobbing, Aikawa shook her head. "That's why [y/n] was working hard!"

  
  
Everyone on the room was quiet. The girls silently cried as they watched the normally cheerful and energetic Aikawa muffled her cries. Takao was looking gloomy too.

  
  
Midorima on the other hand was stoic as usual. His eyes were on [y/n]'s sleeping form but he shows no emotion. However, Takao noticed Midorima's shaking fist. His palm were closed and he could see that it was beginning to turn white.

  
  
Letting a secret smile, Takao also turned to [y/n]. 

  
  
  
_"You finally have decided, haven't you Shin-chan....?"_

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 


	5. I'll Teach You

 

  
_'Jun, you're still here? How long are you planning to practice? It's almost dark.'_

  
  
_'Well, next week, we'll be playing at Inter Collegian Games.'_

  
  
_'What?! You're already good! You don't need to practice anymore.'_

  
  
_'Being good is not enough, [y/n]. You need to be on your best at the time of the match. That's why you need practice. Remember that anyone could be the best if he practiced hard.'_

  
  
_'Hmm... So if I practice basketball, I could be the best too even though I never played before?'_

  
  
_'Haha. Yeah! If you practice hard, you might be able to defeat me.'_

  
  
_'Like hell that will happen.'_

  
  
_'Hahaha...'_

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Uhh... Jun..." [y/n] woke up from her dream. Groggily, she sat up and looked around. "Huh? Wait... Why am I in the clinic?" She remembered practicing her shooting at the gym. She also remembered feeling dizzy but after that...

  
  
"You collapsed from over-working yourself."

  
  
"!!!" [y/n] turned to the owner of the voice. Sitting on the chair at the corner was Midorima. He wasn't looking at her and was busy reading a book. Well, he was staring at the book but she was sure he wasn't reading now since he just talked to her. Unless he has an ability to read and talk at the same time, then she could safely say he wasn't reading.

  
  
"Oh... Are you the one who brought me here?" She asked.

  
  
"Nope. I think it was Aikawa-san. Takao just dragged me here when he heard that you collapsed." Midorima explained without even bothering to turn to her.

  
  
"I see." She was embarrassed being seen on her weakest and Midorima was the last person she want to see her like that. But what happened happened. It was her fault that she collapsed in the first place. "Where's Aikawa and Takao-kun?"

  
  
"Aikawa-san and your other teammates returned to the gym. No one wanted to leave you but they thought you'll get angry if they skipped the practice for your sake. They said they'll be returning after club hours. Takao returned to our classroom to take our bags. Anyway, he forced me to stay here nanodayo."

  
  
"Sorry about that." Although she still felt a bit dizzy, [y/n] moved to stand up.

  
  
"What are you doing, nanodayo?" Midorima asked, finally turning his attention to her.

  
  
"Going back to the gym, what else?" She forced herself to stand but fell back down on the bed as her dizziness grew worse.

  
  
"Just stay on the bed and rest."

  
  
"I don't have time to rest. The competition is coming." [y/n] shot him a glare and tried to stand up once again, supporting herself by using the IV Drip Pole beside the bed. Not a good idea but that was the only thing she could use for support.

  
  
Midorima closed his book and stood up. Questioningly, [y/n] eyed him as he rounded the bed and approached her. "I told you to stay on the bed, nanodayo." Midorima grabbed her arm and forced her back on the bed. Weak and dizzy, [y/n] easily fell back.

  
  
"I told you, I am fine!" [y/n] snapped. She really have no time to rest nor to argue. If she don't return to practice, then everything will be lost.

  
  
"I told you this before and I will repeat it. Just give it up. What you wan't to achieve is impossible. It might be possible if you still have a year or two but with just a few days, giving up is the best option."

  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" [y/n] finally lost her temper. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL! You're not the one who will lose something important! Unlike you, a real genius, I need to work hard to protect my only reason to live!" [y/n] sobbed as the tears she have kept ever since her brother died broke lose. "I need to work hard to keep the only thing that kept me sane after I lose the only person who understands me! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!" [y/n] forced herself to stand and even though she wasn't on a condition to move, she still pushed through Midorima and run out of the room, failing to notice that Takao was standing at the doorway, eavesdropping.

  
  
"Seriously, Shin-chan. You should know better than to make a girl cry." Takao chided him.

  
  
Recovering from what happened, Midorima fixed his glasses. "I didn't make her cry, nanodayo."

  
  
"Well, she wasn't laughing." Takao said and sighed. "If you continue being like that, you'll never get a girlfriend."

  
  
"Shut up."

  
  
"But anyway..." Takao walked inside the room and stopped in front of his taller friend. "We need to do something or else, she'll end up destroying herself."

  
  
Midorima turned to Takao and gave him a questioning look. "You keep butting on her business. Why?"

  
  
Takao shrugged. "I'm a real gentleman. I don't like seeing sad girls. So come on, Shin-chan help senpai already!" He grinned. "Besides you already have decided to help her, right?"

  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Midorima said, looking away.

  
  
Takao's grin widened. " _He always look away when he was lying... Oh Shin-chan... You're way too easy to read..."_

  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
After spending her time at the comfort room crying, [y/n] finally returned to the girls basketball gym. When she got there, everyone was already preparing to leave.

  
  
"Captain!" Mishima hastily approached her. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be resting! Ah, no. You need to go home and rest!"

  
  
Giving the frantic Mishima a smile, she shook her head. "I'm fine now. I already have rested enough."

  
  
"Stop lying! Look how pale you are! Stop being stubborn and rest!" Aikawa scolded.

  
  
"Come now, captain. Let's bring you home." Mishima offered this time.

  
  
"But..."

  
  
"Go home and rest, nanodayo."

  
  
Everyone turned to the newcomer. Standing at the door, was Midorima. And as always, he was still being his weird self by carrying fishing pole.

  
  
"I always thought he's weird but he really was weirder than I thought. And what's with 'nanodayo'?" Takeda muttered.

  
  
"Why are you here?" [y/n] asked sharply.

  
  
"To tell you that I am a strict teacher and I want you to come early tomorrow, nanodayo."

  
  
"Wh-what"

  
  
"I said if you want me to teach you then you better come early tomorrow. No classes tomorrow so we could practice your shooting for a whole day." Midorima stated.

  
  
"You're going to teach me?" [y/n] asked in disbelief.

  
  
"I'm not going to repeat it, nanodayo." He said and turned his back on her. "Rest for now. We'll be having a long day tomorrow." With that, he left.

  
  
[y/n], still in disbelief just stood there silently. Her teammates was also shocked at what happened.

  
  
"Did he really just say, he'll teach captain?" Fukuzumi broke the silent.

  
  
"Yes. But... That was surprising." Mishima muttered.

  
  
Recovering from the shocking turn of events, [y/n] smiled. _"Thank you, Midorima..."_

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't stop myself from writing this story. And now, Imayoshi's story was beginning to bug me. Must. Be. Strong. I need to finish my other stories before writing a new one.


End file.
